The Scythe Reaps What Is Sown
by EightofSwords
Summary: Still haunted and scarred by their past lives, the reincarnated Senshi have been shunned and tortured. Destiny set them apart, but the Earthlings pushed them away. A long winter approaches…what will the harvest yield? MoonMask
1. Knives

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. I know. Shocking, right?

_**The Scythe Reaps What Is Sown**_

* * *

_"What a nerd…"_

_"She doesn't have any friends."_

_"Yeah, but all the teachers love her."_

_"You're telling me. She's the biggest kiss-up I've ever seen."_

_"Yeah, and a snob too. She never talks to anyone."_

_"She thinks too good for anyone with an IQ lower than two hundred. Man, what I wouldn't give to punch her little weasel face in…"_

_"You and me both…"_

_

* * *

_

_"I heard she's a Satan-worshipper."_

_"She does always have the mangy crows hanging around her…"_

_"Yeah, and she does these whacked-out rituals in the temple…she killed her mom, did you know?"_

_"No way!"_

_"Yup. Heard it from Suzy. Supposedly she's schizophrenic or something. Hears voices."_

_"What's she doing here, then? Shouldn't she be in prison with the rest of the psychos?"_

_"Aw, her dad's some rich politician – he paid someone off to keep her out of jail, and then dumped her with the old priest here…he's her grandfather or something."_

_"Wow…I never knew."_

_

* * *

_

_"Kino beat up another guy."_

_"Again! Who this time?"_

_"Some sempai from the college…he's in a coma. They don't know if he'll come out of it."_

_"Kami-sama…where's the Amazon now?"_

_"Police station."_

_"They arrested her?"_

_"No…supposedly she's giving them a statement, spouting off lies again. You know, how he tried to make a move on her and threatened to you know what…as if any guy in his right mind would want that giant…she's got more testosterone in her than I do."_

_"You can say that again."_

_

* * *

_

_"She never talks to anyone."_

_"I know. Can you say snob?"_

_"Just because her mom's some movie star…really, does she think anyone gives a care?"_

_"Yeah, I know. I'd kill to have her legs, though. She models, didja know?"_

_"What doesn't she do? She's perfect."_

_"Much too good for the rest of us flawed mortals…hey, did you know Bobby's planning to ask her out?"_

_"Bobby? But he said he'd go to Spring Fling with me! That little tramp! I'll kill her!"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: A short little supplement chapter…I'm gonna have a lot of these, but don't worry, they'll get longer. As always, review and tell me if you think I characterized right. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS! Oh, and don't worry, there WILL be Tuxedo Mask/Darien in this fic. I love him way to much to ignore him, although I think this fic will focus a lot on the Senshi's relationships with each other. A girl can't write ALL romance.

P.S. Meg-of-the-Moon – I have not ignored or forgotten about your challenge. I have several "happy" stories on my desktop right now, and the first one I finish will be going up! I promise!


	2. Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Surprise, surprise.

_The Scythe Reaps What Is Sown_

_No thing of beauty is this,_

_a diamond by anguish wrought._

"Bunny!" Tsukino Bunny's blue eyes popped open at the sound of her mother's voice, accompanied by the heavenly aroma of freshly-cooked pancakes. "Breakfast time!"

"Coming, Mama!" Bunny yelled, rocketing out of bed and into her school uniform. She pounded down the stairs, pinning her golden hair up into its infamous twin buns with ponytails, and sat down in front of a foot-tall stack of steaming pancakes. She veritably inhaled the plateful, then bounced to her feet again.

"GottagolateforschoolloveyouMamaDaddybye!" she babbled out all in one breath, dropping a kiss of each of her parents' cheeks before snatching up her lunch bag and briefcase and shooting out the door. "LOVE YOU!"

"That girl," laughed Tsukino Ikuko, her eyes dancing with laughter. "She'll never grow up."

"Over my dead body she will," agreed Kenji, her husband, refolding his newspaper and setting it down on the table. "Well, it's off to work. Love you, sweetheart."

"Aisheteru," responded Ikuko, pecking his lips. "Have a good day!"

* * *

"Oh, man, late again!" Bunny exclaimed breathlessly as she sped down the sidewalk, dodging hapless pedestrians. Despite the plaintive note in Bunny's voice, her eyes sparkled and danced with the same light as her mother's, and a smile curved her lips. Late or not, she really couldn't find it in her blithe heart to be anything but absolutely happy on a beautiful cloudless spring morning like this one.

_Ding-dong…_

"Oh, man!" Usagi cried out, picking up the pace so that she was only a mere blur to mortal eyes. "The tardy beeeeeeeeeeeelllll – oof!" She slammed into something, hard, and bounced backwards onto the sidewalk, landing in her rump.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?" she gasped, jumping to her feet and bending down to help to his feet the dark-haired young man she'd just collided with. "I'm really sorry!"

He pushed away her hand, and her bashful smile faltered, then vanished completely as she felt his eyes – despite the fact that they were hidden behind inscrutable black sunglasses – meet hers. His scorn was palpable despite the fact that he didn't say a word.

Backing away from him, still unable to tear her gaze away from the sunglasses, she picked up her briefcase and lunchbox from the sidewalk and fled.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Naru, he was way creepy!" Usagi waved her arms around in the air to illustrate her point as she related that morning's events to her best friend at lunch. "He didn't say ANYTHING!"

"Maybe he bit down on his tongue when you bumped into him and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth to talk he'd get blood all over," suggested Naru sensibly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Usagi's pert nose crinkled at the thought of someone having that much blood in their mouth. Talk about gross. "Yeah, but he was wearing those sunglasses, and his hair was really dark – like a vampire! Vampires can't stand the sunlight – oh my Gosh! Naru, he was a vampire! And now he's gonna come and drink all my blood because I – "

"Usa-chan, I think the rule is that vampires can't come out in the daylight, period. They shrivel up and die if sunlight touches them."

"Oh." Usagi's hands fell out of the air into her lap, and she popped a grape in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Well, maybe he was only half-vampire."

Naru burst out laughing, spraying prune juice – Umino had gotten her addicted to it – all over Bunny, who (enthusiasm severely dampened) shrieked.

When Naru had calmed down and Bunny had wiped most of the prune juice off her face and hair and uniform – though a huge purple stain still remained on her shirt – Naru spoke again. "Usa-chan, you are obsessing way too much over this guy. We need to get your mind off him. Let's go shopping after school today."

A smile lit up Bunny's face, then vanished as abruptly as it had appeared. "Oh – I can't," she said dejectedly. "Haruna-sensei gave me detention for being late again."

"Again?" Naru patted Usagi's back consolingly. "Well – cheer up, Usa. We'll go tomorrow, ne? After all, Haruna-sensei's got a hot date already lined up for tomorrow, so even if you're late she won't give you detention."

"Honto ne?" Usagi perked up

"Honto!" Naru replied, elbowing her friend in the ribs. "Hey, I'll be right back, I've gotta go talk to Umino…"

* * *

"Usagi's late again," sighed Ikuko, leaning over to peer out the window at the empty sidewalk before returning to stirring the steaming pot on the stove. "I guess she didn't get to school on time again…"

"Honey, I'm home!"

Ikuko spun with a smile. "Honey!" They exchanged a kiss, then Ken set down his briefcase and loosened his tie. "You're early!"

"Hai, the boss let everyone go early today. I thought you and I and Usagi-chan could go out for ice cream and a movie."

"I'm sure Usagi won't say no," laughed Ikuko. "You know her and ice cream!"

He smiled, then glanced around. "Speaking of which, where is our little Bunny? Let me guess – detention again?"

"So I'm assuming." Ikuko sighed.

Kenji's eyebrows knit together. "Ikuko…did you ever think that maybe Usagi's too irresponsible for her age. That maybe we should start disciplining her more?"

"Ken!" Shock was written across Ikuko's features. "Just this morning you said you never wanted her to grow up!"

Ken rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I know…but…I'm worried about her, 'kuko. She's growing up to an age where she has to make decisions, but we've kept her so sheltered. She's so impressionable! What happens if suddenly we weren't here anymore and she was all alone!"

"Ken…" Ikuko's hand touched his arm. He looked down at her, face grim. "You aren't telling me the truth, are you? Something happened to make you come home early today."

Another sigh gusted from Kenji's lips. "There was…a youma attack," he admitted, lowering himself into a chair at the kitchen table and rubbing his jaw. Ikuko stood behind him, hands on his shoulders as she watched him in horror. "Two people died…and a couple are in the hospital right now. The doctors don't know if they're going to make it. That's why I came home early; half the offices upstairs are totaled."

"Oh my stars…" breathed Ikuko. "Oh my…" She stared at him, hand covering her mouth. He pulled her down to him, wrapping an arm around her. "Kenji…what if…what if…?" she choked off.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I know. I know, 'kuko. That's why I think…" he trailed off, not needing to finish, for she knew what he meant.

They sat there for a long time, just sitting together and staring into space, not moving until a cheerful shout echoed through the house.

"Ikuko-mama! Kenji-papa! I'm home!"

"Bunny!" Ikuko jumped up and ran to her little girl, wrapping her arms around Bunny and squeezing her tight. "Oh, Bunny! Bunny, Bunny, Bunny…"

Bunny stared out from under her mother's arms with wide eyes at her father. "Dai…daijobou ka?" she asked of both of them, voice shaking a little. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kenji said quickly before Ikuko could reveal anything. "Your mother was just worried about you, Usagi. Why were you out so late?"

"I…got detention," answered Bunny numbly, still frightened by her mother's behavior. "I was late again." She managed a smile for him. "As usual, ne?"

Kenji nodded without smiling. They stood awkwardly like that for a moment until Ikuko pulled away from Usagi, sniffling and wiping her nose, and moved to the stove.

"Let's have some dinner, shall we?" she said in a falsely bright voice.

"Let's," agreed Kenji. "Sit down, Bunny, so that you can eat and then go do your homework. You have a geometry test tomorrow, don't you?"

Bunny made a face. "Yes, but I don't understand rotations at all. I mean, there's the counterclockwise and inverting the x and y coordinates, and then there's the two hundred and seventy degree clockwise angles, but those are the same as the ninety degree counterclockwise angle – or was it the one hundred and eighty degree angle?" She clutched her head, swirly-eyed. "It's all so confusing…"

"Well, if you study, you'll ace it."

Bunny blinked at her father's tone. "Ano…I guess," she said, though she had never made above a C before in her life – not in math, anyway.

* * *

A/N: There it is, the first chapter of my first series. Believe it or not – the next chapters will definitely be more interesting. crosses fingers At least, I hope so.

Anyway, review and tell me what you want to see in this fic…I'm always open to ideas, and even though I have this basically planned out, I might "acquiesce to your requests." giggle Did anyone recognize that line? RR, I know you did.

Well, like I was saying – I really have a limited attention span, don't I? – I think I'd like five reviews before I post next chapter. Please?

P.S. In the story, I kind of switched between using Usagi and Bunny. Do you guys mind? Should I stick to just one? If so, which one? It's so hard to choose!


	3. Catalyst

Author's Note: Short chapter, this. I'm really not sure what everyone thinks of this series…I haven't had time to kick it into high gear yet…but if you stay tuned and leave reviews, I promise there will be colossal amounts of Moon/Mask mush. Plus plot. 'Cause I like plot, even if it interrupts romance.

Disclaimer: I live, therefore, I am. I write fanfiction, therefore, I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**The Scythe Reaps What Is Sown**_

* * *

"Usagi! Wake up, honey! You're gonna be late!"

"Ugh…" Usagi pushed herself up on her elbows. Her head felt groggy, her mouth as though she had slept with cotton stuffed in it all night. Sweat dampened her pillow.

She squinted at her clock. Seven-fifty, which meant she had ten minutes to get to school. It was a twelve-minute walk, seven-minute run. Even at a full-out sprint, she didn't have time to take a shower. And she felt so muggy, too.

She stumbled out of bed and shrugged on her school uniform. It adhered stickily to her chest, and she blinked down at it, her eyes landing on the huge purple stain. That covered half of the shirt.

A groan escaped her lips. She ripped off the prune-smeared shirt, and tossed it across the room, then fell to her knees, scrabbling in her dresser drawer for last year's summer shirt. She finally emerged with it triumphantly, praising herself for saving it instead of letting her mother cut it up into rags.

The shirt had more wrinkles than she would have liked, and it fit rather snugly about the chest, but it would have to do. She snatched up her hairbrush and began yanking it through her golden tresses. At least she had shopping with Naru to look forward to –

"USAGI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

So what else was new?

Usagi hopped down the stairs, pushing her shoes onto her feet as she went, and grabbed her briefcase and bento. She leaned over for a slice of toast, but her mother pushed her off sternly, ushering her out the door.

"You're late, you're late!" she chanted. "Have a good day, do good on your Gemoetry test, come straight home after school, and RUN!"

Startled speechless by her mother's unusually uptight behavior –usually she just laughed at Usagi's tardiness, citing it as something that would never change – Usagi broke into a run down the sidewalk, head down to watch out for the cracks in the sidewalk that she frequently tripped over.

Her stomach seemed to anticipate a collision before she was even aware of his presence; it shrunk within her, and a couple of seconds later, she felt her face crashing into something solid and then she cried out as she landed bone-jarringly on the sidewalk. Somehow she knew, even before she looked up, that it would be the creepy guy who she had bumped into.

He was already turning away from her by the time her eyes found his face, which was twisted in a scowl. Uttering a hasty, "gomen nasai," Usagi grabbed her briefcase and bento and ran again.

* * *

"Usagi-chan?" Naru passed a hand back and forth in front of her friend's blank staring face. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

Usagi snapped back to Earth, her blue eyes wide and startled in her pale face. "Huh? Oh – nothing's wrong, Naru-chan. I'm just kind of out of it today."

"Why? Meet another half vampire?" asked Naru teasingly.

"No, same one," answered Usagi absently.

Naru's forehead creased. "You bumped into him again?"

"Hai."

"Wow…weird."

"Yeah…" Usagi didn't seem to be paying attention; she had drifted back into space again, her chin propped on her hand.

'Usagi, you're not yourself today," Naru heard herself saying. "Did something happen?"

"I…" Usagi dragged herself back to reality with obvious difficulty. "I just felt funny when I woke up this morning. I think I had a bad dream, but I can't remember it." She closed her mouth, then opened it again, tongue apparently lubricated by this confession. "And then Mom was acting weird this morning. Usually she just laughs at how late I am, but today she was pushing me out the door to go, like she wanted to get rid of me or something…" The hurt was tangible in Usagi's voice as she glanced up at the solidly grey sky. "And this horrible weather's not making me feel any better; it'll probably rain while I'm walking home…"

"Oh, Usa-chan…" Naru encircled her friend's slender shoulders in a hug. "I'm sure your mom was just acting weird cause of the time of the month or something. Or maybe she's pregnant! Pregnant women always act weird in the mornings!"

Usagi smiled. "It would be really awesome if she was – I'd love to have a baby sister. We could play dollies, and I could sing her lullabies, and put her to sleep – " her excited voice suddenly sobered. "But Mom and Dad have always said they don't want any more kids. I'm a burden enough. So I don't think that's it."

Naru felt her heart breaking to see her cheery friend so glum. "Look at it this way, Usa…at least you don't have detention today!"

Usagi brightened. "Yeah! You're right! Are we still on for shopping this afternoon, Naru-chan?"

Naru gasped. Her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Naru? What's wrong?"

"Oh, my gosh – Usa, I forgot!" whispered Naru in horror. "Oh, I told Umino that I would go see his grandmother with him today…"

"You're getting almost as airheaded as me," said Usagi, nudging her friend with a smile pasted on her face. "Forgetting shopping dates."

"Let me go tell him I can't come," said Naru, getting to her feet.

"No!" Usagi grabbed her hand and yanked her back down. "No, don't, Naru. We can go mall-trolling any time. Go with Umino today. After all, his obaa-san's in the hospital, isn't she? He'll need the support."

"Oh, Usagi…" Naru hugged her. "You're such a good friend."

"Tell me something I don't know." Usagi flashed Naru a grin and stole a shrimp from her bento.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi," greeted Motoki cheerfully as she entered the arcade. He paused in his counter-wiping. "Hey, why the long face?"

"No reason." Usagi forced a smile, plopping down on the stool and propping her chin in her hand. "How was your day, Motoki-kun?"

"Pretty good." Motoki's eyes hazed over slightly as he stared into space with a dreamy smile. "I talked to Reika-san again…"

"Really?" Usagi sat up straighter in her seat, eyes sparkling eagerly. "Well, come on, spill! Didja ask her out?"

"Not so loud, Usa," Motoki pleaded in a whisper, eyes darting around nervously. "What if she walked in and heard you?"

"Then I'd tell her that you liked her and that she had to go out on a date with you," countered Usagi matter-of-factly. "Now, come on, tell me what happened."

Motoki blushed. "It wasn't really anything. She was just talking about how she needed to make a dessert for her Home Ec class and she had to no idea what to make. So I gave her a recipe for my decadent-drizzle fudge and cherry cheesecake." He shrugged, trying to hide his grin. "It wasn't a big deal."

"_I_ think it was a big deal," Usagi declared loyally, clasping her hands. "I'd think it was totally romantic if a guy helped me out like that – especially if it was by giving me a recipe for something as delicious as your cherry fudge cheesecake."

"Yeah, but not everyone has your culinary appreciation," chuckled Motoki, ruffling Usagi's blonde bangs. "Hey, how about a milkshake?"

"Definitely!"

"Coming right up!" Motoki strode over to the milkshake machine and grabbed a glass. "Hey, Usa…what happened at school today, huh?"

"Huh?" Usagi looked up from the counter, her expression startled, then she brightened. "Oh! I'm really happy – I didn't get detention today!"

"Really?" Motoki gasped, jaw dropping. "Wow, something really special must have happened for you to get out of bed that early!"

"Not really…" Usagi's lashes lowered; her eyes darkening almost imperceptibly.

"Well, either way, that definitely calls for a cherry!" Motoki plopped a fat red fruit on top of the enormous mound of chocolate and whipped cream, then handed it to her. "Good job, Usagi!"

Usagi beamed. "Arigatou, Motoki-onii-san!"

Motoki smiled to himself as he watched the little blonde girl dig happily into the frozen treat, oblivious to the numerous adoring stares she was receiving from the multitude of lovestruck boys who were surreptitiously peering at her from above the arcade games. He always wondered at how she could switch so easily and so quickly from looking like she had lost her best friend to smiling as widely as if she had just won a million dollars. The occasions upon which Usagi wore anything other than her usual genki expression were rare, and the occasions upon which she ever admitted to feeling sad were even rarer yet. She was far too giving for her own good. And yet…Motoki couldn't help, sometimes, but feel happy when Usagi entered the arcade with a sad face and left it with a smile.

The sun had fallen, and moonlight was flooding the empty streets when Motoki withdrew the key from the lock of the Crown Arcade's doors. The encounter with Usagi had left him feeling quietly content. Being able to brighten Usagi's day, instead of her brightening his, was a humbling and fulfilling experience. He could still remember her bright smile as she skipped away down the street, calling, "Sayonara, Motoki-onii-san! Arigatou!"

He turned to head home, then stopped dead with a gasp.

"Kami-sama," he muttered, letting out a shaky breath as his eyes discerned the detals of the shadowy shape on the sidewalk in front of him. "It's just a cat." He laughed sheepishly at himself, glad that no one was around to see him acting like such a wimp, then scooped up the animal. "Well, aren't you a pretty kitty…where's your family, huh?" The cat blinked up at him serenely. The clarity of its blue eyes unnerved him, and he set her back down on the sidewalk, noticing vaguely that she was a black cat. "Well…bye." He pivoted and broke into a run.

Had he looked back, he would have seen a pleased smile curving the cat's nonexistent lips.

* * *

"I'm ho-o-o-o-me," Usagi sang out, skipping into the kitchen. "Okaa-san, otou-san, where are you – Ikuko-mama?"

Her mother gazed sadly up at her from the kitchen table, where she sat next to her stony-faced husband. "Usagi, where were you? You had detention again?" There was the slightest hint of exasperation on 'again.'

"No! I – I was at the arcade," answered Usagi, feeling a faint flash of resentment at her mother's assumption. Did everyone assume she was so unreliable? Her clear blue eyes flitted back and forth from Ikuko to Kenji in confusion. "Talking to Motoki-onii-san. I was on time, so Haruna-sensei didn't keep me after."

Her face cleared suddenly, and she shoved a hand into her schoolbag. "Oh, and look! Otou-san, I got an eighty on my Geometry test!"

Kenji glanced at the slightly crumpled paper she held out, then focused on his daughter again. "Usagi, didn't we tell you to come straight home after school?" His voice rang like a steel rod, stern.

Usagi blanched. "Oh…I forgot!" she breathed. "Otou-san, gomen nasai -"

"You disobeyed us, Usagi." Her father cut off her apology. "Go up to your room and think about what you've done."

"Demo…" Usagi whispered, looking up and searching her father's brown eyes for some sign she didn't know the identity of. Her outstretched hand fell to her side, and the test paper crumpled within her hand. She started up the stairs, slowly, with head bowed. "Gomen, otou-san, okaa-san. I didn't mean to worry you." Her words were barely audible, and her father gave no sign that he had heard them.

* * *

A/N: The emergence of Sailor Moon next chapter! And probably Mercury (it'll be a looooooong chapter). And definitely our favorite dark-haired upperclassmen (and I'm NOT talking about Seiya!)

P.S. This is totally off-topic, but have you guys seen the new Phantom of the Opera movie? What'd you think of it? (I loooooooved it!). Which is better, this new one or the original?


End file.
